Secrets Within
by Swimlilfishey
Summary: Who am I? That's the question many wonder. I'm your second shadow. I'm false hope. I'm the fragrance that is death. All that fills me is a burning desire, a thirst for fire, for blood. But you have no idea, that's the deranged beauty it holds. Each person, victim, never sees it coming. No survivors. Welcome to Kings Gate Collegiate, we hope you make it to the end of the year.
1. All We Know Will Change

Who am I? That's the question many wonder.

I'm your second shadow. I'm false hope. I'm the fragrance that is death. All that fills me is a burning desire, a thirst for fire, for blood. But you have no idea, that's the deranged beauty it holds. Each person, victim, never sees it coming.

No survivors.

**Chapter 1:**** All we know will change**

It happened again last night. It's always the same dream. The girl with unforgettable eyes, a striking emerald green, they held secrets and wisdom yet were guarded by a mystery.  
It starts out with her, I don't even know her name, running though the tall summer grass; a crown of wild flowers placed upon her platinum hair, at shoulder length it hung, a layered effect which the wind enjoyed to mess with. The afternoon sun seemed to wrap her up in a bubble of golden glory. With laughter of an angel she fell to the ground and stared up at the blue sky, her white sundress spread out beneath her. Somehow I had followed her this far and from the way she looked at me with those emerald eyes I knew that I would follow her to the ends of the earth.

"I have a secret to tell you." She giggled and her checks flushed red.

She leans in real close, so close that I can smell the perfume of her wildflower crown, and just as she's about to tell me her precious secret... SQUAWK!

A giant black crow swoops down at us and turns the once pleasant dream into a dreadful nightmare.

With its beady eyes and sharp talons it made a bee line for the beautiful girl. She sees it coming straight for her but instead of running away she stands her ground, her tense, ready for the impact.

Almost.

There is sadness in her eyes that wasn't there before.

The crow tackled her to the ground in the blink of an eye. It had the power to tear her apart limb by limb but you could tell that the bird wanted her to suffer for a long, long time. Peaking at her hair and scratching her arms as she raised them in defense Its talons had ripped holes in her sundress and marking her bare skin beneath, drawing blood.

I wanted nothing more then to protect the unknown girl, to tear the crow apart feather by feather so it could feel the cruelty and pain that it seemed to enjoy causing. To hold her fragile body against me and run with her, away from the madness and into a simple and care free life we could hold together. But no matter how desperately I wanted to save her I couldn't. Couldn't walk, run, speak, move or even close my eyes. Her terror had become permanently etched into my skull and her cries for help echo all around me, cutting into my very soul.  
At last the bird pauses giving the girl a chance to speak. Turning to face me I can see that she's even more battered and bruised then I had first guessed, blood covering a fair bit or her pale sin. But her eyes are as striking as the first time I saw them, an emerald green that's not to be forgotten.

"Save me..." she whispered "you said you'd save me..." A few tears fell yet she continued to speak softly "why didn't you save me Christian...? Broken promises will be the end of you..."

With total disappointment she stares at me. For a long time I'm lost in her words and in her eyes. The ugly crow squawked loudly and before her head lolled to one side I knew she was dead.  
Tangled up in bed sheets I wake, sweating buckets and gasping for breath. Every night it's the same. The dream that twisted into a nightmare. Always the same girl, same crow, same final words and she always dies.

"Dude you look wasted! What happened on the weekend?" Mason sparked up the conversation as he and Eddie joined me at the back gate.

We always meet up here before school starts. Kings Gate Collegiate is an all male boarding school which Mason, Eddie and I live our lives day in and day out. It's more like a prison in some ways just better health care and sports equipment, the food still sucks though. Nothing is what it seems at Kings Gate.

"Get any late night action?" He jokes, punching me in the ribs and laughing. I cringe from the blow and smile weakly.

"Come on Mace, I thought you'd know me better then that."  
"Yeah. Since when does Christian get all the girls? It's normally me!" Eddie boasted, puffing up his chest a flexing his biceps. We shove Eddie into a nearby tree as we walk to the hall for the usual Monday assembly.

The chatter was electric, something was different. I could feel it in my stomach.  
"Settle down, settle down!" Our principle, Mrs Kirova ordered.

"Welcome back to a fresh new year at Kings Gate students. Those that have recently joined us we welcome you to our family." She opened her arms in a welcoming manner.

"She looks like she's going to steal our souls." Masson smirked. Eddie and I couldn't contain our laughter for very long.

"Mr Ashford, Mr Ozera and Mr Castile, is there something you'd like to share with us all?" Her eyes were fiery and she had turned every head in the school in our direction.

Eddie and I shook our heads and sunk deep into our chairs but Masson thought of a better idea.

Standing up he spoke "I was just talking to my main man Christian here about how Kings Gate is like my home, my second family if you will. Isn't that what it feels like to you as well Christian?"

Students were snickering in the background. As far as they could tell Masson was living up to the legend his name held. Teachers everywhere were trying to stop the laughing.

Kirova raises one pencil-thin eyebrow in my direction. I felt all eyes on me, watching my every move, waiting for me to something. Anything.

"Yes, it's such a wonderful family that I've gained since I've been here." I say, grabbing Masson's blazer sleeve I yank him back into his chair. The whole hall is in fits of laughter and Kirova gives us each a death glare. I didn't think there was any further to sink into my chair. Masson proved me dead wrong.

"Well… Thank you for that moving speech Mr Ashford and for your input on that topic Mr Ozera. But please hold your conversations, no matter how important or inspiring you may think they might be for your own time."

"As you wish Mrs." Masson saluted to her which gained another roar of laughter from the crowd.

"Quiet!" Kirova yelled. He echo bounced off of the old cathedral walls. I don't know whose idea it was to turn a cathedral into a school hall, the seats are painful and the stain glass artist must have been sadistic because all the pictures are brutal.

"Since this is a new year there are some new changes to be made to everyday life. From now on we will be sharing our school with our sister school St Vladimir's Academy."

The uproar was amazing. Shouts of protest came from everyone. Nobody understood what was happening, if this was really true. I glanced at Eddie and Masson for reassurance that this was just some prank they had pulled. Like last year when they changed Kirova's weekly notices. But I was met with shocked expressions that mirrored my own. Nobody thought that this was real. Share our school?

"Starting today the girls from St Vladimir's Academy will be living here, taking classes here and being apart of this wonderful family as Mr Ashford and Mr Ozera so kindly put it. I trust that you will treat these girls with respect, to show them around and get them settled in. You all remember your first few days here so be the gentlemen I know you all can be. No funny business. And I mean that! From now on Kings Gate Collegiate is a Co-ed school."

"Do you think she means it?" Eddie asked, there was concern in his voice.  
"Nah, Kirova's just pulling some joke" laughed Masson; he was still in a good mood despite making a fool of himself before.  
"Since when does Kirova joke? I think she's dead serious."  
"I'll believe it when I see it Mr Doom and Gloom." Masson said, punching me in the shoulder.  
"Looks like you're going to have to eat your words Mass." Eddie said, his body was ridged his face was set as stone. Fear was in his eyes. Then we saw what had spooked him so much.  
Bus after bus drove up the long drive and parked in front of the main building. Some of the new comers had cars of their own which they drove behind the buses. St Vladimir's Academy had arrived and was about to get the shock of their lives. Welcome to the new and improved Kings Gate Collegiate, we hope you make it to the end of the year. We really do.


	2. Let There Be Life

**Chapter 2:**** Let There Be Life**

"I said back off."

"No, why should I? I rule this school so why should I follow orders from a female?"

"I'm being nice here but my patience is wearing thing. Ether you stop harassing me and let me get to my locker in peace or I'll break you into so many pieces that you'll fit into my locker with room to spare."

I was walking past the main building where all the lockers were placed when I herd it. Typical Ralph giving orders, thinking that he owns the ground we walk on. Slowing down and rounding the corner I saw him falter in his macho charade then his expression and stature changed. Beaten by a girl wasn't part of his plan. His gang that surrounded him all took a step back. Ralf was giving off all the warning signs but this girl just couldn't see them!

Pacing back and forth, I mentally debated what to do and in a split second I dropped my books and rushed over to break up what would've quickly become a messy fight. People learned quickly not to pick on the chubby kid called Ralph. Very quickly indeed.

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Come on, everyone's meeting in the cafeteria for lunch." I walked through the stare off, grabbed the girl by the elbow and dragged her away.

As I held onto her I was suddenly well aware of her natural beauty. Her figure is a perfect 10, talk about curves in all the right places. Her skin is a golden brown, perfect tan all year round. That matched her chocolaty coloured eyes and then her ebony hair hung lose and wavy. The type of girl that knew how to break a guy's heart with just a single glance.

"Yeah you better run!" Ralf snorted and his gang laughed at his pathetic joke.

"Hey! What did you do that for? What about my locker? I can handle my own battles thank you very much."

"Wow. Temperamental much?"

"Says the guy with the emo hair cut."

"Ouch. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"No, people need to stop pissing me off."

"I'm glad I could help." I bent down to pick up my books.

"I didn't need your help."

"Not true. You don't know Ralf like I do.

"Don't tell me you're scared of that chubby munchkin too?" She laughed.

"Listen, nothing is as it seems here. Don't create a scene and you _should_ make it to the end of the year."

"What is this? Some weird school cult? No don't tell me… I'm really at Hogwarts!?"

"Har har, very funny. I'm serious. Don't create a scene. You'll last longer."

"Rose _not_ creating a scene? That's something I've gotta see!" A new voice laughed. Spinning round I swear I nearly died.

"Hi! I'm Vasilisa Dragonmir but my friends call me Lissa. I see you've already meet Rose. Who are you?"

"I…I…I'm…"

"Spit it out dipstick." Rose snickered. Lissa flashed her friend a death glare that was so fast I almost missed it. "Christian Ozera. I'm Christian Ozera."

"It has a name!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of whit."

"Yeah but it's the most annoying. Aren't I right Mr Ozera?" Rose laughed, linked her arm in with Lissa and walked off in the direction of the cafeteria. Lissa looked back at me.

"It was nice meeting you Christian. Hope to see you again some time." And just as quickly as she came into my life she was gone again. Her name is Lissa…

"Hey Eddie!" I caught up to him as he was walking to the library. Spread across his face was a pained expression. Poor guy, this wouldn't be easy for him. "Are you ok?"

"Christian!"

He looked around and then pulled me around a corner, out of sight.

"I don't know how much more of this I can't take."

"You're strong Eddie; don't let it get the best of you."

"But there's so much screaming!" He shook my shoulders. Sweat was pouring off his face, his whole body was trembling and the pain was cutting deep. I could tell that he was remembering everything and _everyone_. I knew there was no point in calming him down, he was just too wired. Into the woods we ran, at times like these breaking school rules just had to happen. Who am I kidding? I've broken them all before.

In the safety of the forest I stood face to face with a Bengal tiger. Most people would be down right terrified but I'm not most people.

"I thought he would shift." Masson spoke from amongst the trees. "We've gotta watch him closely now that the girls are here. I can almost hear the screams now."

The tigers ears pricked up at the instant Masson said 'screams'.

"Poor Eddie, he thinks each girly shriek or scream is a scream of terror. He was so close to keeping it under control."

"I know man, I know." Masson sighed. We both stared at our friend who had transformed into a tiger because of his high need to protect and to kill of the weak.

"How are we going to calm him down this time?"

"No idea br-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eddie bounded off in a flash of orange. You could barely tell he had stripes. Masson and I exchanged looks of sheer horror before we ran after him. To find the source of the real blood curdling scream.

Eddie obviously reached the scene before Mace and I did, we never stood a chance out running a tiger. What we saw will honestly stay with me forever. Nothing could have braced me to see Eddie rip a huge black crow into pieces. Black feathers fell everywhere, covering the ground and mixing with the blood.

"NO LISSA!" Rose screamed.

Rose? Lissa? What are they doing here? Oh god, they've seen Eddie! They've seen Eddie kill…

Eddie had dropped what was left of the crow. His paws and face were dripping with blood and he had the odd black feather stuck to him. Sitting comfortably in the middle of the mess, he washed up just like a normal house cat would. Lissa walked forward. She was on the brink of crying, crying for the poor bird. She kept walking forward and Rose was franticly freaking out behind her.

"Lissa, come back over here. Stop Lissa, somebody will see us…"

The dirt ledge I was standing on chose that exact moment to crumble beneath my feat and send me sliding down the hill into Eddie. The girls squealed again and Masson scurried down the hill to help me up. Eddie stared at nothing in particular, as far as was concerned the threat had been successfully dealt to; his protective instincts are at ease…for now. Just like clockwork, Tiger Eddie shifted back into fully clothed Human Eddie. That earned a gasp from Rose and Lissa.

"What the hell just happened?" Rose freaked. She had pulled Lissa behind her and was griping her wrist so tightly that it was leaving a red mark.

"You tell us what you know so far and we'll fill you in on the smaller details." Masson spoke calmly. He looked Rose in the eye and something about the way he did that seemed to calm her down. Man Masson has got to teach me how to do that!

"You're friend is a tiger…"

"Yes. Eddie is a shifter. He only takes the form of a Tiger when he's compelled to protect others."

"You _killed_ it." Lissa spat. Fire was burning behind her eyes. Eddie looked sick.

"I… I… I didn't mean to. Honest!" He crossed his heart.

"It's not his fault." I spoke up.

"Christian?" Lissa and Rose said in unison.

"You're taking sides with that _killer_?" Lissa took a few steps back; the shock on her face was unreal. "Why?"

"He's my best friend. So is Masson. I keep their secrets for them and they keep mine."

"Bromance." I heard Rose mutter.

"He had shifted and then he heard a scream. Saw the threat and the rest is history. It's wired into his DNA; he can't control himself when he's in his shifted state. Not yet anyway."

"Oh." Was all she said. I couldn't read her expression but I could tell she was thinking hard.

"We're going Lissa." Rose stated, grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging her off.

Lissa shook off her friend. "No."

"Lissa! Come on, you can't do this to me! You don't know what will happen. Let's go." Rose half demanded half pleaded.

"I can't leave it like this Rose. I… I just can't…"

"I know hun." She sympathised. The sisterly love for her friend was clear as day.

Rose walked with Lissa up to the dead bird. With her delicate little hands Lissa placed them on the bulk of the bird and close her eyes. Mason, Eddie and I all stared at this strange turn of events.

Flesh of the bird began to grow and repair its self, new feathers sprouted out and broken bones fully healed. Lissa's face was turning red but Rose didn't seem to care about that fact.

Before our eyes the once deceased bird was dare I say it, returning to life.

Lissa opened her eyes and was delighted to see that the bird, that evil creature was alive again. With a flap of its wings and a couple of squawks it then stared at me with its beady crow eyes.

Taking for the sky it swooped at my head, causing me to duck out of the way, and flew into the distance.

The crow is real. Lissa is real.

"I think we need to get out of this forest and go see Kirova." Mason said with urgency."


End file.
